


Scribbles

by kakashisninken



Series: scribbles: soulmate au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU where ink on your skin appears on your soulmate, Alcohol, F/M, Kakashi might be ooc, Kissing, Kissing mid arguement, Mention of Death, Mind Games, Other, Reader Insert, Reader dislikes Kakashi, Soulmates AU, canonverse, female reader but no pronouns, idk but I’ll tag it anyway, jonin reader, mention of being trampled to death, slight argument, so go crazy, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: Your soulmate always avoided telling you anything about themselves so when you finally found out who it is, you can’t help but play a little game with them.Soulmate AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: scribbles: soulmate au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054250
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> howdy. there are two different versions of this and I was thinking about posting both but we will see. I wrote this coming straight from my tired brain so apologies in advance for any errors.
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to do a soulmate au where you didn’t like the person you were connected to. Fem reader but im pretty sure I don’t use any actual pronouns or any specific gender descriptions or anything so go hard and insert to your hearts content. 
> 
> Anyways. Thank you for reading ♥️ And also thank you for any kudos or comments in advance. I really appreciate them but I am terrible at replying 🥴

When you found out who your soulmate was your immediate thoughts were to run in front of a horse and get trampled to death. 

It’s not like he was a bad guy. He was intelligent, hardworking, cool and collected, an excellent shinobi no doubt about it but he was infuriating. Anytime he led a mission with you in his team he acted like you should just know what to do instead of giving you proper orders. When he came to drinks with the rest of the jonin he mostly kept his nose in his pervert books instead of interacting with the rest of your comrades and he never picked up a tab. The times you had attempted to get to know him was always thwarted by his vague answers and sarcastic responses. Kakashi Hatake was your last choice for a soulmate.

You weren’t even too sure you had a soulmate at first. Sixteen was the magical age the marks were meant to appear on your skin but they didn’t show up. You had written and drawn all sorts on your arms and hands, having spent your whole life using your body as a notepad. Waiting and begging for a sign your soulmate was out there. It wasn’t until you were eighteen when you wrote a shopping list on your hand that you finally had gotten the sign you had asked for. 

_ ‘Apples, berries, rice, eggs’ _

_ ‘Don’t you think you should write this on paper instead of your hand?’ _

Then the years brought more stupid responses.

_ ‘Doctors at 1:30’ _

_ ‘Don’t be late!’ _

_ ‘Where are you?’ _

_ ‘Wouldn’t you like to know’ _

_ ‘Return book today’ _

_ ‘Have you heard of ink poisoning?’ _

When you found out Kakashi was your soulmate, all the sarcastic replies over the years finally made sense. It made you loathe him slightly more than you had previously did. 

The day you found out was certainly a ride and then some. Your whole morning had been filled up with some boring meeting about an upcoming Futile Lord’s party in the Land of Fire in a month's time. Routes to take, guests invited, threats to look out for. You really should have been paying more attention but no doubt there would be a rehash of all of this before you left the village so instead you had started doodling stars on your left hand. A great way to pass the time and hopefully would annoy your no-fun soulmate. 

After finishing up you were walking the streets, thinking about lunch when you saw Kakashi in the distance. Nose in his  _ Make-Out Paradise _ novel just like always, you would be surprised if he actually noticed anyone else. Usually you’d roll your eyes as you walked on by and forget you’d ever seen him. That was until you saw dark marks on his left hand that stopped you dead in your tracks. Stars of all shapes and sizes littered his skin. Looking down at your own, your heart sank into your stomach, realising they were the very same.

Then you ran home, scrubbed your hand till your skin was raw and went out to the bar to drown your feelings in alcohol.  _ Him _ . Mr. Former Captain in the ANBU.  _ Him _ . Mr. Jonin at twelve years old.  _ Him _ . Mr. Kakashi of the Sharingan was who you were destined to spend your life with because the gods or some mysterious power of the universe said so. You cursed any god listening for their stupid decision.

The age of eighteen was extremely rough for you. A lonely age. It was hard to watch those around you find their soulmates and witnessing their cosmic connections when your soulmate didn’t even want to talk to you. Even when you had kept writing and asking and begging for any detail you could get about the person on the other end of your soul fated connection. They never replied with anything of substance. Just stupid replies. It made you wonder if there was something wrong with you, if your soulmate didn’t like you just by the notes and doodles you scribbled all over yourself. 

There was a point in your life where you gave up on your soulmate. The only words on your skin were your usual reminders to yourself, no attempt to ask whoever was on the other end anything about themselves. They obviously didn’t want to be found. When the eventual response came, you no longer begged for any information instead you ignored it. Finally finding out who he was and how close he lived near you and how he never bothered to find you or leave you a note unprompted made you so angry at him. 

After years of agonising over who your soulmate was or why they wouldn’t reply to you, you thought it was time for you to get back at him in your own special way. It sounded so foolproof in your mind after you had had a couple of drinks. 

Next to you Anko was complaining about not wanting to be involved with the next chunin exams while you clicked the tip of your pen. It was another night at the bar with the jonin. Subgroups were spread around the bar and across the room you spotted Kakashi sitting next to a few others. No surprises he was reading, no drink in front of him. You began to write something down in the palm of your hand, somewhere you knew he would see even he was reading. Sitting back, you sipped your drink and waited for the show to begin.

_ I see you. _

He hadn’t noticed it at first which was fine. You were still engaged in conversation with Anko and you made sure to glance over at him every few moments to see if he had. When Kakashi had finally noticed, it was hard to wipe the smirk off of your face, opting to hide it in a glass of wine. He frowned at his palm, making a tight fist before returning to his book. Not exactly the reaction you wanted, Then came an idea that you knew would make him frantic so you clicked your pen once more.

“Writing love notes?” Anko asked as she saw you lean your palm away from her, trying to peek over slightly. 

You weren’t exactly sure if Anko had found her soulmate, the whole soulmate thing wasn’t something you two talked about. You guessed that’s why you two got along so well, both two people alone in the world content without it. Well you were forced to be content without it anyway. 

“Not exactly…” you said, concentrating. Retracting the pen, you quickly took another sip of your drink and waited patiently.

_ Hatake _ .

That really got Kakashi spooked. He wasn’t scanning the room casually, he was whipping his head in each direction. Searching for the culprit up, down, left and right. You had tried not to giggle too loudly. Satisfied by the trouble you had caused him, you left it alone for the rest of the night. 

When you left the bar, you hadn’t noticed the ink appear on your palm.  _ ‘Who are you? _ ’. Well over the years he had happily played hard to get at your expense, there was no way you’d let him find out. Not when the fun had just begun. 

After that night you had started wearing wraps around your arms and hands just in case Kakashi tried to figure it out just like you had. Sometimes you’d pass him in town, quickly you’d move your wrap out of the way and scribble a note on your hand to get him spooked. You were delighted to watch his head spin in every direction, trying to spot anyone suspicious. 

_ ‘Your hair is looking extra spikey today’ _

_ ‘You have paper stuck to your shoe’ _

_ ‘Really? The pervert books again? Have you no shame?’ _

God, after all this time waiting for your soulmate, you were so glad you finally had found him. It was a lot of fun watching him squirm.

Months went by and you had filled your cup of fun. You were sure the marks weren’t intended to be used to taunt your soulmate but boy, you were having fun with it. Sometimes you wouldn’t even have to see him to leave a  _ specific _ note. Always about his appearance because Kakashi was slightly predictable that way. It was always fun to think about him freaking out even if no one was actually there. 

You shouldn’t have gotten so carried away. He was starting to get irritated, you could tell by the notes he began to write to you and he  _ never _ wrote to you. Notes you would happily scrub off, wrap up or ignore. Something about being childish or immature or cowardly. Laughable coming from him. Despite his insults (if you could call them that) there was this weaker side of him getting desperate. One night you lay in bed, rolling over to turn off your lamp when you saw a note from him on your wrist.  _ ‘I want to meet you _ ’. Fat chance. He had every opportunity throughout all these years, now he can be the one chasing you.

Still, you shouldn’t have taunted him so much. It was Friday night, a usual night where all the jonin flocked to the bar for an end of week drink. Kakashi was in his usual spot across the room, same old book in hand. Having already sunk a few drinks, you were feeling a light buzz. Your pen clicked and you scribbled another creepy note on your palm:  _ you look so handsome today _ . 

Obviously you didn’t think that. Okay, maybe you thought he did look slightly handsome but you still held a lot of dislike for him and that was what mattered the most. 

It was slightly strange, ever since you found out it was him and the shock wore off, you were slowly opening up to the idea of him. You did still find him irritating but he was who the universe connected you to and that wasn’t something that could be changed so easily. You just hoped he didn’t find out any time soon. 

A few minutes had passed and you were sure the ink was stuck on his skin now. Kakashi had looked down at his palm but instead of searching frantically like he always did, he pulled out a pen of his own. At first you were anticipating a strongly worded note, something telling you to cut it out but you were sorely mistaken. Instead he began to hold the pen to his cheek and that's when you realised what he was trying to do.

You got up with haste, making an attempt to flee from the table when Anko caught your wrist. “Where do you think you’re going? I just bought another round”

There really was no time for this, in a minute or less the ink would appear on your skin and the game would be over. “It’s an emergency, I have to go”

Anko let go of your wrist, allowing you to run off. You knew she’d understand and you’d happily explain it all later but now the only thing on your mind was getting out of this bar and away from Kakashi. 

With no time left to waste, you made your way to the exit. One foot out the door, you sighed with relief until you felt a gentle hand on your arm holding you back. Your head snapped to the owner of the hand only to see Kakashi staring down at you, especially at the x that laid upon your cheek.

“I think we should talk,” he simply said, gently escorting you out of the bar.

Kakashi led you to a secluded bench at the park, sitting next to you at a safe distance. It was dark out and not many people were taking leisurely strolls. Neither of you had uttered a word, instead you were staring down at your feet. You couldn’t believe this is how you were caught out, cursing yourself for getting so carried away. Kakashi was silent, staring at the mark on your cheek. 

“When did you figure it out?” Kakashi asked, breaking the silence between you. He sat comfortably on the bench, legs spread and to your surprise there was no book in his hand. 

“A couple of months ago” you said quietly, “did you know?”

There was this strange feeling between you, no telling if it was awkwardness or tension. Either way you felt that strange sinking feeling in your chest and gut. 

“Now I do” he said, pointing to his cheek.

All good things must come to an end sometime and your time was up. Now it was out in the open and he knew the truth. You couldn’t help but wonder what it was like for other people finding their soulmates. Was it as uncomfortable as this? You remembered Kurenai telling you how she found out Asuma was her soulmate and how they instantly came together. Apparently it had felt as if everything in the world had come right, as if they had been preparing their whole lives for that single moment. This moment, however, felt very lacklustre compared to theirs.

“So what’s up with the creepy notes then?” Kakashi asked, “I must say, the compliments were my favourite-“

“They were  **not** compliments. I was just…” you had interrupted him, defending yourself like a yappy dog before your voice became quiet, “...having a little fun”

It was silent once more, you could tell he was thinking as hard as you were. Maybe you could stay quiet like this forever, that way there’d be no confronting the elephant in the room. 

“So…” Kakashi said, leaning back on the beach with his arms resting behind his head. 

“So?” You looked at him, eyebrows raised. 

“Well, we’re… soulmates”

For some reason Kakashi actually sounded pleased which slightly confused you because he never seemed that pleased about it before. When you first started hearing back from him there was a slight dismissive feeling to his responses. If he was so pleased then maybe he would have answered your questions sooner before you grew up and gave up on him. 

“Unfortunately” You muttered, pouting like a child. 

“You know, you’re not exactly peachy either”

“Me?” You stood up, blood boiling. Fists in tight balls as you stared down at him, a scowl on your face. “I tried to find you for so long. I was so lonely and you didn’t even have the decency to tell me who you were. All you ever did was write me stupid replies. You probably thought you were being  _ so _ funny but me? I was alone, with no one. Watching everyone with their soulmate, wondering why mine couldn’t be a decent person and just answer a simple, stupid question”

“I think you have the wrong idea about me” Kakashi wasn’t worried one bit at your outburst, instead he spoke as if you weren’t yelling at him, continuing to lean back on the bench. 

“Do I? Because I’ve had this opinion of you long before I figured it out” 

“What about you? You're stubborn, childish, obviously forgetful and you expect everyone to spoon feed you instead of thinking for yourself. Not only that, you can be a little self centred too” Kakashi had criticized you so casually, like he had a prepared list of your flaws for this very moment. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. 

“I’m done! I can’t believe out of everyone on this entire planet  _ you _ are my soulmate!” 

This conversation was over, completely. You weren’t going to be the one sitting there listening to every criticism Mr. Perfect was going to throw at you. You tried hearing him out, not well but at least you tried. 

“Woah, woah. We’re not finished here”

Kakashi stood in front of you, gently tightening his grip around your wrist to prevent you from walking away. You had never seen someone get up so fast before in your life. His eye stared into yours, waiting for you to stand down and hear him out. 

“We most certainly are” You shook your wrist away from his grip, your face twisted in anger. 

“No, wait” Kakashi said. This time his hands gripped gently around your upper arms in an attempt to stop you. He really wasn’t letting you get out of this so easily. “Those drawings and notes, even the stupid reminders, helped me through a really dark time in my life. You have no idea” 

He had spoken so gently that it had caught you off guard. For a moment you looked away from him, wondering if he truly meant that. You hadn't realised he had snuck up on you until you had felt a hand cupping the left side of your face and a pair of soft lips near the corner of your mouth. Surprised at his sudden touch, your head immediately shifted in his direction, quickly enough that your lips were now on his and your eyes widened at the realisation. Not that Kakashi had mind, in fact his eyes were closed and gently he tried to deepen the kiss. Maybe he foolishly thought that  _ you _ were the one to initiate things. 

Magnetic attraction. Something Kurenai said when she was explaining what it was like finding your soulmate. That must have been the reason why Kakashi had taken the risk and why you weren’t exactly objecting to it, despite having no previous desire to know him like that. Unexpectedly it felt right as you caved and reciprocated. You had kissed many others before but it wasn’t like this. As if both of your lips were seperate wires coming together to make the ultimate connection. Falling into a rhythm, you wondered if this was a soulmate thing. 

Kakashi’s face lingered close to yours after he had broken away from you. Strangely enough, you felt calm and settled like your blood wasn’t boiling just moments before. His mask was back on his face but you could tell he was smiling at you from his eye. 

“You’re pretty cute when you’re mad, you know”

What a way to ruin the moment. You rolled your eyes, stepping back from him. “Oh please-“ 

Kakashi stopped you in your tracks once more, placing his hand on your shoulder for a brief moment. Still he smiled at you and you were starting to find it quite comforting. 

“Let’s just get to know each other alright? You’ll find I’m not as bad as you think”

You scoffed, folding your arms. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

Like the gentlemen he was trying to prove himself to be, Kakashi walked you home. Exchanging questions and answers in an attempt to find some middle ground with each other. There had to be some reason the universe had decided you two were destined to be together. You figured if you truly couldn’t stand him after that then you could just pretend he didn’t exist. There was some middle ground after all. You both had a dislike for fried food. 

On your doorstep, Kakashi gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before you had closed your door on him. You were surprised at his affection, never really pegging him for an affectionate type. Maybe this was his way to try and convince you to give it a go. Relieved to be away from him, there was a lot on your mind that you needed to unpack. The best place to do that was in bed. There was something about lying on your back and looking up at the plain ceiling that really brought on thoughts.

After what felt like hours staring at one spot, you had come to a conclusion. You were going to try and give it a chance, ignoring the fact you were bound together by the universe anyway. Perhaps you had misunderstood him and perhaps he had misunderstood you and maybe, in his words, you’d find he wasn’t as bad as you thought he was.

Turning over to turn off your lamp and and call it a night, you noticed letters on your wrist.

_ ‘Sleep tight...soulmate’ _

  
  



End file.
